


Everything As It Should Be

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Being The Elite - Bullet Club [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: The final part of the series.





	Everything As It Should Be

Everything As It Should Be.

The first night back in Japan had not quite gone to plan when Chase, Yujiro and Adam had lost to Shingo, BUSHI and Naito.

“Well that was not the comeback I was expecting,” groaned Chase, holding an ice pack to the back of his neck.

“LIJ seems to be a lot more powerful now,” sighed Adam.

“Too powerful,” agreed Yujiro, slumping onto the floor by the lockers.

“I still say that there is no way that Shingo is a Junior Heavyweight,” pointed out Ellie.

“Bosses say he is, so I guess we have to believe them,” shrugged Adam.

The others all nodded, not really wanting to continue thinking about their loss to LIJ. Ellie took it upon herself to turn on the TV in the locker room just so they wouldn't have to talk or sit in silence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie and Chase had gone straight back to the hotel after the show and decided to keep to themselves until they had to go to Korakuen Hall for the 14th and 15th of December for the two Road To The Tokyo Dome shows.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey Ellie,” said Kenny as he and Kota walked up to her. “What are you up to?”

“Just thought I'd get out of the locker room to clear my head,” shrugged Ellie, turning to face them.

“Are you okay?” frowned Kota.

“Yeah,” Ellie half-smiled. “Those two were arguing about Yujiro coming and spending Christmas with us.”

“Yujiro being stubborn about it?” chuckled Kenny.

“You could say that,” sighed Ellie.

“Why don’t you come spend Christmas with us?” offered Kota.

“Aww Kota, it is very sweet of you to offer, but...”

“I think they might want to spend the holidays alone,” offered Kenny.

“Yeah, even though my dad wants to fly over and spend the holidays, and Chase’s mum wants us to go see her, and Yujiro wants us to come stay with him,” sighed Ellie.

“Yujiro can come stay with us,” said Kenny. “Not sure how to help on the parents front… Wait, did you say that only your dad wants to see you?”

“Yeah,” nodded Ellie. “I, um, haven’t spoken to my mother since the first day of our vacation. Soooo, yeah, dad’s the only one who wants to see me.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” asked Kota.

“It’s fine,” said Ellie softly. “It’s her loss if she’s going to be stubborn.”

“She should still want to see you,” huffed Kota. “She sounds like a mean woman.”

“You have no idea,” sighed Ellie. “But I don’t want to think about her right now.”

“That’s okay, but you know where we are if you ever want to talk,” said Kenny.

“I know. Thank you,” smiled Ellie.

“Well we’re going to head to the locker room to get ready, and possibly stop Yujiro and Chase from starting world war 3, do you want to come too?” asked Kenny.

“Um… I think I’ll stay here for a bit longer. I’ll come find you all before the match,” replied Ellie.

“You sure?” asked Kota.

“Yeah. I’ll be there… I promise.”

“Okay,” nodded Kota, hugging Ellie gently.

Kenny gently patted Ellie’s shoulder before he led Kota away towards the locker room and leaving Ellie alone in the corridor again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ellie knew she shouldn’t have laughed when Jay took Rocky out with a Blade Runner after he tried to save Okada from a beat down, but she hadn’t been able to stop herself.

“What’s so funny?” asked Chase, walking up behind her.

“Rocky getting dropped on his head by Jay,” Ellie chuckled.

“Careful who catches you paying attention to the OGs,” warned Chase.

“Couldn’t care less about the OGs, I was just watching the show while waiting for you lot to stop faffing around,” shrugged Ellie.

“Faffing?” asked Chase.

“Yes, faffing… Tarting yourselves up…,” explained Ellie, to a blank-looking Chase. “Taking forever to get ready.”

“Oooooh,” said Chase in realisation. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

“Cause I like saying faffing. Now, where’s the other 3? We’re supposed to be going out there any second.”

Chase looked around and pointed to Yujiro, Kota and Kenny slowly walking towards them, talking amongst themselves.

“When the 3 of you are quite ready,” huffed Ellie, crossing her arms across her chest. “We’re due out there in about...”

Ellie was cut off by the opening chords of their music starting up.

“Now?” finished Kenny.

Ellie wordlessly glared at him while pointing to the entrance way. Kota, not wanting to anger Ellie any more, quickly rushed towards the entrance. Yujiro chuckled as he followed Kota. Kenny smirked as he danced passed Ellie, ducking under her arm like she was a limbo pole.

“Calm,” soothed Chase as Ellie took a swing at the back of Kenny’s head.

“I am calm,” seethed Ellie.

“Of course you are babe,” smiled Chase, draping his arm across her shoulders and leading her out to the entrance behind the others.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Sod it!” huffed Ellie, slamming her laptop shut later that night. “So glad we didn’t bother with ROH, cause they are burying The Elite and SCU.”

“That’s cause the boys aren’t resigning with ROH,” said Chase.

“They’re not even gonna sign an extension till April so Marty can leave at the same time?” asked Ellie, tapping away on her phone.

“Apparently not,” shrugged Chase.

“Guess we’re not the only ones they don’t care about,” sighed Ellie. “Poor Marty. Although I have a feeling he won’t be alone for long.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Come on boys,” Ellie cheered, banging her hands on the mat. “You’ve got this!”

Chase and Yujiro were facing EVIL and SANADA in their last match before the Christmas and New Year break and Ellie was more hyped up than normal, which was really getting on EVIL’s nerves.

“Shut up!” EVIL yelled at Ellie.

“Why don’t you come down here and make me?” Ellie smirked, beckoning EVIL towards her.

EVIL returned the smirk and began to walk towards her, only to be cut off by a superkick to the temple from Yujiro.

“Dumb fucker,” laughed Yujiro as Ellie pointed and laughed at EVIL.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The match hadn’t quite ended the way Ellie, Chase and Yujiro expected but they were still in pretty good spirits on their way back to the locker room.

“I don’t think EVIL was expecting you to actually slap him that hard,” laughed Chase.

“Oh come on, what else would he expect? He put his slimy paws on me so of course, I was going to retaliate,” argued Ellie.

“I was proud,” grinned Yujiro, pushing open the locker room door for Ellie.

“Why thank you,” giggled Ellie with a bow, before stepping into the locker room. “Ooh look, maybe the lads haven’t completely forgotten about us.”

“Ooh, Christmas presents,” grinned Chase.

“Should we take them with us to open at home?” asked Ellie.

“Yeah,” nodded Yujiro. “Make those assholes wait for us to open them.”

“Good idea,” agreed Ellie, picking up the presents with her name on and stuffing it in her backpack.

Yujiro and Chase did the same before going off and getting changed so they could go out for the NJPW Christmas meal with everyone else.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You look fantastic,” whistled Kenny as Ellie found her place at the table.

“Why thank you,” smiled Ellie. “I thought I’d better make an effort instead of just wearing my usual jeans and baggy t-shirt.”

“Wow Ellie,” gasped Kota. “That dress is absolutely stunning on you.”

“Aww, thank you, Kota,” blushed Ellie.

“Alright you two,” chuckled Chase. “Put your eyes back in your head and stop ogling my beautiful lady.”

The four of them laughed as Yujiro and Pieter joined the group and the first round of drinks were set on the table.

“What should we toast to?” asked Kota, handing out the drinks to everyone.

“New beginnings, family and changing the world?” suggested Kenny.

“Sounds good,” nodded Ellie.

“Yeah, yeah, that’ll do,” agreed Yujiro.

They clinked their glasses together, not realising that they were being watched from the other side of the room by Jay White and the rest of the Bullet Club.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ah, home sweet home,” sighed Ellie, flopping down on the couch as she and Chase returned home.

“Don’t get too comfy,” chuckled Chase. “We’ve still got Christmas presents to buy.”

“Speak for yourself,” smirked Ellie. “I got all mine in Tokyo.”

“What? When did you get time to do that?”

“While you were asleep I ordered everything online. Why do you think I had to stop off at Kota’s on the way to the airport? I had it all delivered there and stuffed all the gifts in my bag apart from Kota’s, Kenny’s, and Yujiro’s.”

“Ah, smart thinking,” nodded Chase. “So I guess it’s only me that needs to go shopping then?”

“Yup. So have fun with that.”

“Don’t you wanna come with me?”

“Nope. I’m gonna go through and… damn it.”

“What?”

“No wrapping paper.”

“Haha! Now you’ve gotta come with me.”

“Oh shut up,” groaned Ellie. “It wouldn't be so bad if we hadn’t got home so early in the day that I can’t just go to sleep.”

“It’ll be alright. Come on, I’ll treat you to a nice, hot, Christmas coffee.”

“And a cookie?”

“Depends on how much you complain on the way,” chuckled Chase.

“Deal.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I can’t believe how much food your mum made,” chuckled Ellie, as she and Chase got home from his parent’s house on Christmas Day.

“I can’t believe how much both our dads drank,” chuckled Chase, putting down the bags of gifts they brought back with them.

“I’m just glad they all got along.”

“I told you they would.”

“It was really nice of your parents to let my dad stay with them.”

“I think they initially offered just so we had an excuse to actually spend Christmas Day with them,” laughed Chase. “But they really seemed to hit it off.”

“Yeah, I heard your dad  
say something about him and my dad going fishing together tomorrow.”

“Haha! Fishing is my dad’s code word for the bar,” laughed Chase loudly.

“Oh they definitely are alike,” laughed Ellie.

“Definitely. Anyway, I’m going to go put these bags in our room.”

“Okay. You want a coffee?”

“I’d love one,” smiled Chase.

Ellie smiled and kissed Chase’s cheek before walking into the kitchen. Chase picked up the bags full of gifts and lugged them all upstairs. As Chase put the bags down on the bed, he noticed two wrapped boxes still sat there. He checked the labels to see who they were for and, realising they were for him and Ellie, he picked them up and decided to take them downstairs with him.

“Hey, babe?” called Chase, as he reached the bottom step.

“Yeah?”

“Was there a particular reason why there were to presents still sat on our bed?”

“They’re the ones from Japan,” explained Ellie, walking in with the coffees. “Knowing our friends I didn’t think it would be a good idea to open them in front of my dad and your parents.”

“Ah, smart thinking.”

Ellie sat the mugs on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Chase sat next to her and handed her the box with her name on.

“Open them together?” asked Ellie.

“Yeah, okay.”

While Ellie neatly took the wrapping off her box, Chase just haphazardly ripped the paper from his. Ellie’s eyes grew wide as she opened her box.

“I don’t think these were from the guys,” said Ellie, reaching into the box.

“Did you get the same thing?” asked Chase.

Both Ellie and Chase pulled matching t-shirts and Switchblade pendants from their boxes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Ah, home away from home,” smiled Ellie as she and Chase arrived back at Haneda Airport a few hours before they were supposed to meet the others.

“You really do love it here, don’t ya?” asked Chase, grabbing their cases and looking for Fat Ass Masa.

“Yeah. I can definitely see us spending our retirement here.”

“Our retirement?”

“Yeah, you know when we’re all old and wrinkly.”

“You’ve got it all planned out, don’t you?”

“Damn right,” smirked Ellie, waving at Masa. “You’re gonna be stuck with me for a very long time, Cowboy.”

“I can definitely live with that.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“So were you guys ever gonna tell us?” asked Ellie, as she stormed over to Kenny, Cody, Adam, and The Bucks.

“Tell you what?” asked Kenny.

“AEW,” spat Ellie.

“Oh… um…” started Matt.

“Yeah! We had to find out from a damn episode of Being The Elite because not one of you had the balls to tell us to our faces!”

“We’re still working things out and haven’t got any roster planned except for me, Adam, Matt and Nick,” said Cody, trying to soothe the situation.

“And Kenny, right? I bet you’ve already got plans for Kenny when his contract here is up.”

“Um, well...”

“That’s what I thought,” sneered Ellie.

“El…,” sighed Chase, trying to calm her down. “Come on. Let’s go get a drink.”

Ellie shrugged Chase’s arm away and stormed off towards the bar. Chase shook his head at the guys.

“All you had to do was give us a heads up,” he sighed. “Just something.”

“We’re sorry man. I promise that we’ll talk to Tony and get you, Ellie and Yujiro deals,” said Matt honestly.

“Yeah, no worries,” nodded Chase. “We’ve got a meeting with Harold and Naoki just before New Years Dash so we might be heading back to the States permanently.”

“Don’t worry. We’ve got you covered,” nodded Cody.

“Alright. Well, I’m gonna go keep an eye on El before she and Yujiro drink the bar dry.”

As Chase walked away from the group, a nagging thought burrowed into the minds of The Elite.

“They’ll definitely come to AEW if we offer them spots, right?” asked Nick, cautiously.

“Of course they will,” said Kenny. “You know how loyal they are.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As Adam watched on in horror as Yujiro got rolled up for the 3-count and thus getting him, Adam and Marty eliminated first during the gauntlet match on the Wrestle Kingdom 13 pre-show, Ellie and Chase could only smirk.

“What the ‘ell happened?” Marty yelled at Adam.

“I don’t know. I didn’t realise it was Yujiro,” explained Adam.

“What did you do?” Marty called to Ellie, as she and Chase helped Yujiro out of the ring.

“Tried to warn the dumb idiot that they were about to get jumped,” yelled back Ellie, pointing at Adam. “Not our fault he couldn’t pay attention to Yujiro.”

Ellie smirked as she turned back around to help Chase guide Yujiro back to the locker room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Kenny! Kenny! Calm down,” soothed Ellie, resting her hand on his shoulder. “He just knocked himself a little loopy on the turnbuckle. He’ll be fine.”

“What if he’s not?”

“At worst it’ll just be a couple of weeks off to be on the safe side. You know Kota, he won’t be off for long.”

“What the hell was Ospreay thinking?”

“He was doing what he thought he had to. He didn’t know that Kota had hurt himself when he slipped. It wasn’t Will’s fault… It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

“I… I guess you are right,” admitted Kenny.

“I always am,” smirked Ellie. “Now you go get ready to finally shut Tanahashi up, and I’ll keep an eye on Wonder Boy.”

“Thanks, Ellie. What would I ever do without you?”

“Probably worry yourself into an early grave,” chuckled Ellie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kota had officially been diagnosed with a concussion and Ellie had offered to stay in the locker room with him while everyone else had their matches.

“I’m sorry you are stuck babysitting me,” said Kota, meekly. “I know you want to be out with the others.”

“Actually I’m not ‘stuck’, I volunteered to stay with you,” replied Ellie.

“Why? You love being out in front of the crowds. What has changed?”

“Let’s just say that it’s not the crowd that I don’t want to be around.”

“Are you still mad at Cody and The Bucks about their new promotion?”

“You could say that I suppose.”

“Are you mad at me and Kenny too?”

“Kenny, yeah, a bit. He knew about all this and didn’t tell me or Chase… But, I offered to stay with you, so no, I’m not mad at you.”

“Will you be mad if I leave?”

“Are you leaving?”

“No,” said Kota, softly shaking his head. “They asked but I have too much to do here.”

“What about things between you and Kenny? I’m assuming he’ll be leaving...”

“If he loses to Tanahashi, he said he will leave,” Kota sighed. “Things with us are not the same. He’s not the same Kenny any more.”

Ellie frowned deeply. She’s been so focused on everything going on with her, Chase and Yujiro, that it hadn’t even crossed her mind that it could be affecting one of her best friends. Ellie walked over to Kota and hugged him tight.

“No matter what happens, I’ll still be here,” said Ellie softly. “I won’t leave you behind.”

Kota smiled a gently hugged Ellie back, just as the locker room door opened and Chase and Yujiro came in with bottles of Coke and bags of cookies.

“Uh oh,” chuckled Yujiro. “Looks like Pretty Boy is trying to steal your girl.”

“Actually we were just laughing because we were planning on stripping you down to nothing and chaining you to the railings outside,” smirked Ellie.

“You are pure evil,” laughed Chase.

“That’s why you love me,” grinned Ellie, grabbing a bottle of Coke.

“Damn right!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The Elite locker room was silent at the end of the night. The Bucks had failed to capture the NJPW Heavyweight Tag Team titles… Cody had lost the IWGP United States title to Juice Robinson… But the biggest shock was that Kenny had lost the IWGP Heavyweight title to Tanahashi.

Nobody really wanted to go out for Cody, Adam and The Bucks leaving drinks like they had originally planned because the energy had completely drained from the room. Instead, promises to meet up after New Years Dash were made and everyone went back to the hotel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You ready for tonight?” Ellie asked a nervous looking Pieter.

“I think so,” Pieter replied.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“But Yujiro...”

“Will understand and still love you no matter what you decide to do.”

“Thank you, Miss Ellie.”

The two hugged and walked out of the ladies bathroom to find Chase and Yujiro.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ellie and Pieter cheered louder than the crowd as Chase hooked Henare up for the package piledriver. Yujiro and Chase looked more focused than they had in months and were a lot more vicious.

After the 3-count, Pieter and Ellie climbed into the ring to celebrate with their men.

“So far, so good,” Chase whispered in Ellie’s ear.

Ellie kissed his cheek and playfully slapped his butt, before leading him out of the ring. Pieter and Yujiro out of the ring and over to the English commentary table, where Kevin Kelly was sat with a microphone to shove in Chase’s face.

“New year, new Chase,” said Chase cryptically, before leading Ellie away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ellie’s heels clattered loudly on the floor as she rushed back to the gorilla position after the quickest outfit change she had ever done.

“Why can’t you get changed that quick when we’re getting ready to go out?” laughed Chase when she reached him and Yujiro.

“Shut up,” Ellie groaned, trying to adjust her top without being too obvious. “Why couldn’t they have given us a bit more time?”

“Does she always complain so much?” smirked Yujiro.

“All the time,” chuckled Chase.

Ellie growled and slapped them both on the back of their heads.

“Shut up,” she hissed. “Where’s Pieter?”

“She’s not coming,” sighed Yujiro. “She’s still scared of Makabe.”

“But is she  
staying with us?”

“Oh yes. She’s staying,” confirmed Yujiro.

“Good.”

“Hey you two?” said Chase. “Show-time!”

There was a distinct hum from the crowd as Ellie walked confidently passed the English commentary table during the NEVER 6-man Tag Title match between Taguchi, Yano and Makabe and Tama, Tanga and Taiji.

“What are you doing out here?” growled Makabe when he saw her.

Ellie just smirked at him as Yujiro pushed him off the top rope and Chase slid in the ring behind him. The crowd went crazy as Chase hooked Makabe up and hit the package piledriver on him. Tama and Tanga looked confused until Ellie pointed at Makabe.

“Finish him,” Ellie sneered.

Tama and Tanga broke into huge smiles. Tanga pulled Makabe up and dropped him square on his head with the Ape Shit. Yujiro rolled the referee back into the ring.

1… 2… 3!

The Bullet Club had retained the titles. The crowd were actually booing, which was quite an achievement considering how quiet and respectful Japanese fans usually were. As Tama, Tanga and Taiji celebrated in the ring, Tama opened the ropes for Ellie as Chase and Yujiro slid into the ring.

“You made your choice then?” asked Tama, looking between Ellie, Chase and Yujiro.

Chase and Yujiro looked over at Ellie. Ellie looked around at the crowd, who are now looking on in confusion. Ellie slowly unzipped her jacket to reveal a ‘Breathe With The Switchblade’ t-shirt and Switchblade pendant. Chase and Yujiro pulled their own Switchblade pendants out from under their shirts.

“Hahaha!” laughed Tama. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

Too Sweets were exchanged the crowd began to boo again, but the group in the ring didn’t care. Tama went over to Ellie and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry for messing with you before,” apologised Tama.

“It’s all good,” smiled Ellie. “Just be warned that f ya do it again I WILL put hair removal cream in your shampoo bottle.”

“Fair enough,” Tama laughed letting her go.

“Let’s go,” ordered Jado.

The group nodded and filed out of the ring towards the commentary table where Kevin was waiting with a microphone in hand again.

“Why turn your backs on The Elite?” Kevin pleaded.

“They turned their backs on us,” countered Ellie. “They never cared about Chase and Yujiro, so why should we give a shit about them?”

“While they were out making their little YouTube videos, and planning their future endeavours, we were making business deals!” added Chase, throwing his arm around Ellie’s shoulders.

Tanga gently pushed them towards that back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ellie would’ve been lying if she said she hadn’t been nervous when she and Chase walked into Tonga Coffee the following morning to meet the rest of The Bullet Club.

“Hey! Chase!” called Fale as they walked in. “Good to have you back!”

“Back where I belong,” grinned Chase, shaking Fale’s hand.

Fale clapped his large hand on Chase’s shoulder before turning his attention towards Ellie.

“Welcome to the Club,” Fale smiled holding his hand out to Ellie.

“Thanks for having me,” Ellie replied, shaking his large hand.

“We might be able to control Chase now you’re here,” chuckled Fale.

“I’m good, but I’m not THAT good,” laughed Ellie.

This caused the others, who Ellie hadn’t realised were there, to start laughing loudly. This helped Ellie to relax and realise that she was actually going to fit in with the group.

“Girl is gonna be fun to hang with,” grinned Fale.

“Oh you have no idea,” smiled Jay, from his spot at the bar. “I’ve heard some wild stories.”

“Ah, I’m not as wild as I used to be,” admitted Ellie.

“Give us time,” laughed Tama. “We’ll bring the wild-child back.”

“Not too wild, thanks,” pouted Chase, wrapping his arms around Ellie’s waist from behind. “I like my girl just the way she is thanks.”

“Aww,” chorused the group, making Chase and Ellie blush.

“Oh knock it off,” groaned Chase.

“Get used to it kid,” chuckled Fale, slapping him on the back.”

“The fun is just getting started,” grinned Tanga.

“Bring it on,” smiled Ellie.

“2019 is gonna be the year of fun, titles, and total domination,” said Jay.

“And the Bullet Club,” said Tama.

“That’s just Too Sweet,” laughed Gedo.

They all held up the Too Sweet before inverting it and touching fingers. Things were going to be good for the Bullet Club, Chase and Ellie.


End file.
